fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
Dracula
Dracula is a washed up, cranky, retired vampire that lives in the Home of the Ancients, a retirement home for monsters that is located in another dimension. He is Grim's childhood hero and Irwin's grandfather. He is an open advocate for the "Scrape N' Lick" method of vamparism, and detests the traditional blood "sucking" method. In fact, he claims that the traditional method of vamparism is a "mif (myth)." FusionFall War Against Fuse The Future In the future, seeing as he, (like Grim , Jeff, and Fred Fredburger) is an immortal creature from the underworld, he is likely still alive in the future. The Past In the past, he appeared for the first time during the Halloween 2009 event, he arrived at Peach Creek Commons (Cul-De-Sac, both Future and Past) because he was tired of staying at the Home of the Ancients, and also because he found some Pumpkin Crates to sell. Selling Items Reports from the front have described several sudden, eerie changes to the Cart oon Network Universe. The sky has turned completely dark and appears to be in a state of perpetual night. Strange, chilling music is everywhere. And perhaps most unsettling of all, Fusion Monsters have taken on new appearances and many have begun using new attacks. On the up side, Dracula is tired of the Home of the Ancients, and begun hanging out in the Cul-de-Sac. He is handing out free Halloween costumes! (He's also selling pumpkins which might contain cool accessories.) He sells the Holo Suit, an event-only item (though now a a salesperson at each hub sells them year round). Three pieces are available free, while the rest are obtained through random luck after buying a Pumpkin Crate (which also gives out Gumballs-mostly Gumballs).As of now he is the only holiday character not to give out any holiday missions. Disappearances After the Halloween event, he left and his where abouts were unknown. He is the only event NPC not to appear at the Birthday Bash. Return Dracula returned yet again selling Pumpkin crates and three new Ben 10 outfits such as: BenWolf, BenMummy, and Benvicktor with other pieces of the set in the special Halloween Pumpkin CRATES. After the event, He once again left the Universe. On August 30, 2012, Dracula was put back into the game. It is unknown why or if he will be permanent. Other Appearances Dracula has received game artwork. He has his own cape that is available in the game. He appears only in the days near Halloween. When he makes his arrival he has a Halloween event icon. Game Changes He appeared in the game on October 23, 2009, where he sold the Holo Suit, an event-only item (though now a a salesperson at each hub sells them year round). He was removed from the game after the 2009 event. This makes Dracula the NPC with the longest time of being missing from gameplay (almost two years). On October 19, 2011, he once again appeared back in gameplay, with no night sever. After October 31st, 2011 (Halloween) once again Darcula was removed from the game. Dracula's Shop Dracula's shop consist of a bunch of Halloween invovled items. In 2009, When He first appeared he sold Pumpkin C.R.A.T.E.s along with some Fusion Warith set. On his October 19 , 2011 return from a disappearance for two years, He resumed his bussiness, with new items for sale including: Last Years pumpkin crate, which inculdes pieces of the Fusion Warith set (Most likely on to get is the wings of the set) and all three tpyes of Nanocom Bosters. He also sells three iconic Ben 10 alien outfits with a Halloween vibe which are BenWolf, BenMummy, and BenViktor sets from Dac with pieces of the set inside his special Halloween Pumpkin C.R.A.T.E. Due to this special edition set they are extremely expensive, ecspecially this year's Pumpkin C.R.A.T.E. Trivia *He and Numbuh Five are the only two people that speak of themselves in third person point-of-view. *He, Dukey, the Wisdom Tooth, and Stanley the watermelon (from Adventure Time) are the only non-generic shopkeepers. *On September 2, 2012, Dracula was put back into the game. It is unknown why or if he will be permanent. Category:NPCs Category:Halloween NPCs Category:Characters